my story, Sasuke get lost!
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Naruto writes about everything in his life, in his diary... and Sasuke tries to make naruto pay attention to class, but things don't always go the right way when Naruto don't pay attention (highshcool) my first fanfic. sorry for the grammar, English is not my first language
1. Chapter 1

**My diary and Life**

well as you know my name is:

Naruto uzumaki, I am 17 years old awesome dude, I live alone, my parents died when I was 2, but let's not talk about that! ok I hate what all other girls love, the thing named Sasuke Uchiha or to me named Teme, I have never really seen why... or understood the guy, he act as if he owns me or something.

anyway.. well me and my bestfriend Kiba goes around and do pranks all the time!

maybe we overdid it this time...

I know when I have done something wrong... but it wasn't so... wrong this time.. ehehehe..

''NARUTO! you dyed Kakashi's hair green, you and Kiba almost burned down yamanaka's Kitchen and you...!'' iruka's face looks like it will explode any minute now... well Kakashi said that It was no one had ever suprised him... I was nice here!

and ino's house, well me and kiba was tired of all her 'sasuke this, sasuke that' we wanted food, so we got to the kitchen to make something... and burned the kitchen instead...

''heyhey Sensei! It's not the worst I have done!'' I said with a big smile.

''not you're worst!..naruto... you got detension for 3 weeks, and you and Kiba will rebould yamanaka kitchen! ''

oohh... nooooooo... next time we should run out of the village..

I looked over to kiba, he give me the 'crap-naruto-we-should-run-away-from-this-shit' look..

well kiba seemed to think the same thing than.. we can do that next time...

''and don't think you two can run away again! now sit down'' and we did... no escape... this is the end...

''dobe..''

I wonder if I got any ramen left home...

should be good today.. what flavor... what ramen.. Shōyu or Miso

''dobe!' the beautiful voice tried again.

but naruto is still thinking hard... this is not easy.. hmmm.. Miso or Shōyu

''earth to naruto!'' Sasuke begain to get irritated

I looked up...blinked and then.. oh i know! ''I use them both!'' oh... crap... I did this again... I forgot I was in class...

everyone is laughing like there is no tomorrow.. I can feel my cheeks turning red, but the same time a cold aura over my shoulder... ''who are you planing to use naruto.?'' Sasuke said with a cold skillful voice.. this is not good... Sasuke looked almost like a ghost in a horror movie... if look could kill.. I would have my bodyparts all over school now.. gulp...

''no.. eh.. it's not w..hat you think!'' my panic is slowely getting there..

before I got to say anything...

''Naruto you will be cleaning for the rest of the week in this classroom'' angry Iruka...

why can I never shut up...


	2. Chapter 2

**day 2: this is not good**

I got two detations... one with Kiba where we have to rebould Ino's kitchen, sooo boring.. and we got 3 weeks to do it... and one without Kiba cleaning the classroom after school...

Sasuke has been really wierd all day... after what happend yesterday.. I wonder why? he might be scared that it is a girl he likes I am trying to steal her away, that must be it! no wonder he is wierd then! a huge smile was now on my face.. now I know, I knew that bastard was not just a stone after all!

''dobe...'' hmm?.. I turn around, right now Sasuke is waiting for something.. but what? he has been sitting in the same spot for a long while now, I don't get it school is over. he can just tell me to back of!

''Teme! school is over! go home!'' this is really annoying! what do I have to do for him to get away? he just staring at me, like a zombie or something... Iamnotscaredofyou! this dosen't work!

''Teme what do you want?!'' I can't take the staring anymore!

''Dobe...'' the scary sick smile... I am so dead. he start walking towards me and I start walking towards the door.. he grabs my arm and turn me around so I have to look at him and him me seriously in my eyes. great now I am stuck between him and the wall.. stupid teme... if this is the end of my life.. I was happy no matter what... I'm sorry Ramen...

''get of me!'' I want to live, go home. Ramen is waiting for me!

''who are you planing to use'' why does he sound so angry? oh yeah must be a girl! there is no other reason he would be this angry!

''Naruto! answer me!'' ehh... he really do love this girl... Sasuke's beautiful eyes of his turns for a sec red.. did I just say beautiful.. something is really wrong with me... answer I must answer.. Naruto you can do it..

''teme... you missunderstand.. I was just planing what to eat later.. I am not planing to take you're girlfriend away from you.. so chill out'' I can't remeber last time I have been this scared of him.. normaly this is the guy a fight all the time and I don't care how angry he gets..

I looked up..

what the hell and now he is smiling? I don't get it at all... moodswings?

and Kiba call me wierd for the time I had to pretend to be a girl... that's a story for another time..

''sigh...who said anything about a girlfriend Naruto?...'' sometimes when he says my name, he can make me blush worse than Hinata! but the look in his eyes says that I will not like where this is going...

''Well... eh teme.. I am done here.. so If there is nothing you want.. well... bye''

I push him of me.. and run for my life! before he got a chance to do anything..

and now I am home again, something is really wrong with the teme...

it seems to everyone know something but me... maybe it's not importent!

I hold the bowle with ramen close to my chest.

Ramen I will never leave you for any girl or let Sasuke keep me away from you, you amazing thing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: NO! not again**

''well here we are'' I said with sadness in my voice..

''Yeah... '' Kiba was not any better

we're in front of Ino's home... the darkness from this home is like a big cloud with no escape.. I am so freaking scared! the look in Kiba's eyes are not any better... sorry Kiba!

''Kiba If we die tonight.. at least I die by you're side and keep all our memories''

''I know! all the pranks was always more awesome with you.. to bad we will never see sunshine again..'' the sadness in our eyes... damn he is just as scared as me... no more life anymore...

we look at each other with fear and sadness..the first we said was..

''KIBA!''

''NARUTO!''

we cry while we hug each other.

and then the last voice I wanted to hear today...

'' eh dobe? what the hell are you two doing?'' do I imagine things or was that just now rage? well I don't care for it today!

''Not now! this is our last day alive!'' we both said it to teme and hold each other closer! all the pain we will get inside the house...

I cried in Kiba's chest and he in my hair...

''I was so lucky when I find you!'' I said while my tears was still running down my cheeks

''all the fun we had.. thank you'' Kiba said with a sad smile.. even if I can't see him.. I know..

''Stop'' I turned my head a bit so I could see who ever it was... and teme? what the? Sasuke gives us a murderous look for som reason. he was about to say something while we had our moment.

''YOU TWO IN THE HOUSE NOW!'' and there we have Ino... one scary witch...

''Waaa! I am... mean! YES MASTER!'' we run for our life to the house, her father is not here... thank god! she is just like her father when she is angry... and both of them angry together... no you don't want to know... now work faster then ever before!

I hear footsteps from the demonwitch... nonono don't come in. IT IS HERE!

that voice of an angry Ino... is something nobody should ever get to know, for their own good.. ''you two will not leave this place until everything is perfect!''

I knew it... we are doomed...

''yes master!''

_**2 hours later**_

we got ride of everything that was burned and broken. now it's just to throw it in the garbage...

''Ino can I take this to the garbage'' shit I forgot master...

''you got 5 min! starting now!'' with that I got out of her house...

I was about to throw away a bag in in the garbage, the only outside world ether of us was allowed to get.

than I tripped on something and well the bag I was holding was also glass in it.. let's say It gave me a cut on my arm, I let go of it as I was falling... it's not hard.. someone warm and soft...

what the? who?

''Dobe, I don't got all day! If you don't know, you're bleeding pretty bad'' Sasuke said in a worried tone... but I will never really understand why... Sasuke... is it not more normal of him to say 'get of idiot' or something? is he stalking me? I already told him I won't go after who ever his girlfriend is. wait he said it's not a girl then... I get It! He likes Kiba! he thinks I am in the way of his love.. it all makes sense now!

''dobe?''

''ah! you're right! well it will heal'' I said smiling

''Naruto'' what is it with him saying my name that makes my cheeks red..

and again

''NARUTO this is more then 5 min! get of Sasuke-kun and start working!'' wait eh... she is so bossy...

''oh shit I was on top of you teme again!'' Sasuke frowned and was about to say ''Dobe I don't mi..'' but never really got there.. naruto got quickley up and screamed

''SORRY MASTER!'' and then running back to the house., first thing, get to the bathroom so I can find a first aid kit or something to stop the bleeding... but it was so high up to get it...

how do I do this... Kiba come to help me, he manged to get the kit and destroy the mirror... and I tripped again and broke the shower walls...

''sigh...''


	4. Chapter 4

**day 4: my punishment **

we are sitting here... waiting for the punishment...

'' You will never touch anything in this house after the kitchen is perfect ever again and you will buy me makeup and make food to me for a week Kiba'' poor bastard.. she really goes after what we hates the most to do.. but, I can never say I hate her for it this time we deserve it.. first the kitchen, then the bathroom...

''is that ok Naruto'' ino said more like an order.. I didn't pay attention again..

''ok what? well there is no more bleeding at least, I think the wound will heal fast'' I smile a little...

''not that.. I said you will dress up as a girl for a week at school. is that ok? or do you want to dress up as a girl for a play I will set up? and you to have to work on the flowershop for 1 week'' that evil smirk...

not this again... now Kiba has nothing to whine about... now he is almost laughing as he is close to die any minute! bastard...

''but Ino both of them are the same thing!'' why do I always end up dressing like a girl? not fair. Kiba only have to make food and buy her makeup... I pouted..

''No need to be sad, maybe you get a boyfriend out of this!'' she said cheerful

''I am not gay Ino!''

I have tried for 2 years already to tell her that. I am despised by woman, Ino and Hinata are the only two that has nothing against me. well Ino had, but when we got to know eacother that stopped fast, unlike sakura...

Sakura is a pink haired girl and Ino's rival in everything.

Sakura tried before to use me to get close to Sasuke even when I said that I am not a close friend of his. I was so stupid in middel school for liking sakura, what did I see in her? I even asked her why she dosen't go to Hinata? Hinata Is that teme's bestfriend and all and then she slapped me! why is it wrong for me to ask? makes no sense...

to her no matter what I did, was never good enough. I gave up on her after all that.

she was even more angry at me the time I had to dress up as a girl, did I really look that bad as a girl?

''I like woman Ino! but It's not my fault that every woman hates me'' I said hope she get it in her head now...

''all more reason to be gay! I bet by the end of this year you end up with Gaara, Neji or Sasuke!'' why do I even bother... say what?

''WHAT! I hate teme, he hates me! Neji and gaara have been dating for a year already and why those three? '' I screamed at her... oh...

Ino started as a Sasuke fangirl... she still think he is hot, but not in the same way. I can see it, even if she pretends she still likes him... she doesn't... even if she talks about his hotness for hours.

the way she looks at Sai says it all... it's the same way Kiba looks at Hinata...

the longing... wonder if someone ever will look at me that way...

''anyway what will it be?'' now she is back to the bossy mood...

well at least I am not dead this time...

''school...''

she smiled and got ready to get her things...

sigh...I bet she planned this from the start...


	5. Chapter 5

**day 5: memories and dresses**

I should have said play.. but remember I said I had to dress up like a girl before... well I got that punishment from Neji on a bet... and I lost it of course...

and around that time I was in one of ino's plays... so I got from having a role as a loyal knight in the play to get to play Rapunzel... I remember we tried the thing with the hair/wig and the prince get up the tower or in this case fake tower... lots of paper and everything...

anyway we tried it and it ended up with me falling out of the tower on top of sasuke... and as I was trying to stand up.. the damn dress made me fall forward again... my lips met his.. I felt warm feeling and liked it.. we kissed... I lost my first kiss to that Bastard!

after that I stayd far away from anything with ino's plays... and Sasuke...

Ino is back...

what is she holding... my eyes widened at what I saw! nononono...

''you have to try them on, all of them and Kiba will chose three, he likes best and the rest will be a suprise later'' just as I am saying... she is a demonwitch!...

when I walked in her house I allready knew something bad would happen...

''Hahahahahahaha! I will be dying of laughter, when I see Uchiha's face'' It's nice someone loves my pain.. bastard... wait why Sasuke?

''eh why him?'' I found myself ask.. Kiba give me the ('really-dude-you-don't-know')- look

I give up... ''nevermind.. not that I care anyway let's get this over with''

20 dresses... far to many...how rich is she really...

**3 hours later**

''I HATE YOU TWO! SO DAMN MUCH!'' I said close to crying... this is so embarrassing.. look so stupid...

what dogbreath chose to me: first dress not to my suprise was a maid dress, secound was a short kinda punk, purple with hell bunny and the third leather dress ... so embarrassing... my blush gets worse by the minute!...

''Naru chan you look cute in them all to bad you're not a girl in real life and you start on monday!'' Ino said with to much happiness in her eyes...

''She is right dude! you make a perfect girl'' Dogbreath... you're lucky to be alive now!

I'm gonna kill her and Kiba one day!

after that I left her house... and got home..

never will I visit her again...

but maybe I can get some answer of Sasuke... after all I must let him know I don't plan to stand in his way when it comes to Kiba. but I think Sasuke's real rival is Hinata..

love sure is complicated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Maid day **

Ino is in my apartment I don't know how she got in and I don't think I want to know...

school start in 1 hour... I'm in this cute pink maid dress with white Fluffy Lace Bow and the white apron almost feel like my imagination on a corset.. so tight!

and here we got the rapunzel wig... long blond... ino even forced me to use make up... I'm a guy I don't need that stuff! urgh...

''awwww 3 no one will know it's you now! soo cute!''

It make me blush because I really hate her right now but the same time this could be fun... I think?..

school

everyone is staring at me.. I hear words from girls and guys like: ''she is so cute''. ''hope she is singel'', ''Kawaii'' Hinata knew it was me and the first thing she asked for was to take pictures... after that she had a little happy dance.. oh maybe the others already know... don't panic! it's ok, it's ok, it's ok...

as long as I don't meet Sasuke... he will make the rest of my day a hell... I turned aroud.. bad move... he saw me.. that arrogant smirk.. this is it! no matter what he says It won't be good... nervously I try to move far away, he is always close behind me...

I am pushed to the wall I feel his dark eyes on me, as If he see my every move.. must get out of this!

his head get's closer to my ear..

''you planned this didn't you.'' the grin I feel it in his voice... this will not be good..

''N..no... what di..d I do? the hell teme do you talk.. about?!'' this is not his normal mood! this scares me.. Sasuke is really wierd!

''we will talk about this later dobe. don't think you can ever get away'' he said seducely

and then left... I felt my knees give in... he is gone what a relief... I had to breath for what felt like forever... I stand up.. ok I'm good again and then I was on my way to first periode.

''Is Naruto here?'' Kakashi said we have him in history and art. his hair is back to normal..

''Aye! I mean yes!'' this will be a long day..

'' so tell me naruto what did you do this time?'' why must he be so sharp?! he took his pervy book up and began reading...

''ehehehe well...Destroyd Ino's bathroom with kiba and It's not how it sound like'' I said while looking down... I just made things even worse...

and again the class is laughing... some lauhing with tears in their eyes in the end..

''I see...'' Kakashi said, looks like this really won't be a good day..

my second period is math.. I have it with Sakura, Neji and Sasuke... what a pain...

I kept on going to the math class when I felt a hand taking my wrist and pulling me in the disabled bathroom.

''Hold on What? stooop!'' I tried to scream

''Dobe we need to talk! '' Sasuke is nosebleeding.. maybe his sick? well must be about kiba!

''I know! and I won't get in you're way, it come to me as a shock to know you like Dogbreath! But I think you're real rival is Hinata! Kiba have Liked her in 3 years already''

I said in a serious tone, why does he look at me like that? it's the same look Kiba gives Hinata... but Sasuke likes Kiba why would he, give me the look of lust?

''wow! you really are a dobe! only you can come up with something so stupid!'' he is laughing... somehow in a wierd way that sound melt my heart... what's wrong with me?

''but that is the only thing that makes sense! If it's not Hinata it has to be him! the dark look you gave me for hugging him, the pranks and blame we had to take and all and that you trying to be close to me so you can be with Kiba '' I tried with all my logic... to me it makes sense.

''Dobe. that is the stupidest logic I have ever heard! only you can come up with something like that'' he said still laughing a little, while smirking. I find myself blushing... it makes sense to me!

''but then nothing makes sense.'' this is really confusing

''Naruto next time you dress like this, you will be in my house for a week chaind to bed'' he bite my neck... like a vampire or something! what the hell?! my eyes widned. this really make no sense! I blused madly..

the bell rang! thank god!

''Sasuke let's go!'' I got out and hurried to math class..

''hn'' I think he is not yet done with me.. but at least I am not his rival when it comes to love anymore! so happy and so confused.

**in class...**

everybody got a cool math partner while I am stuck with Sakura and her hatred... not my fault this is boring..

'' Naruto just do you're work! and naruto why are you dressed like that?'' she whispered angry to me...

''well this is my punishment and Ino likes me as a girl why not?'' I said calmly.

''Take the dress of!'' why so mad sakura? really..

''WHAT! you're almost as worse as jiraiya!'' I said loud and shocked... forgot I was in class!

first warning from the teacher!

jiraiya is almost like a grandfather he visit me every now and then, at the same time the biggest pervert anyone can ever meet and he is very proud of it.

Sakura blushed and even more mad now

''that's not it! you're not suited as a girl and who listen to that Ino pig anyway? '' what did I ever see in her?

''I do! I bet you're still mad about the rapunzel thing for 2 years ago! don't worry Teme dosen't want me'' because I had to be a girl that day, Sakura lost her role as Rapunzel... a part of me laughing about it another made me feel sad by my own words... Sakura was beyond rage!

''Sasuke kun is MINE! that role was MINE TO TAKE! you made him in pain after that kiss, his first kiss was meant to be me! '' she screamed at me. more angry then before! so I am not a good start of a kisser? not good enough? I don't even care! I really don't want to be near teme now... but Sakura is to damn annoying!

I got up! walked to where Sasuke was sitting, took my hand around his wrist. dragged him all the way to Sakura!

''Dobe? what the hell''

made us stand in front of sakura

''Naruto get away from Sasuke kun!'' still as angry as ever sakura?

''Teme am I a bad kisser?'' I asked with not much trouble, I bet he can read this situation pretty well.. He froze like a statue.. first time I have seen Sasuke lost for words...

''well Dobe that didn't last long enough to be a kiss, but we can always try to make new way to improve to something more'' seducely tone in his voice, I never notice the arm around my waist, before it was there and the look in his eyes.

this was not what I asked or ment! blushing worse then Hinata now!

and that's what It take to make Sakura shut up, Sasuke got a detention for all the nosebleeding from his fangirls and I got detention for being loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Hinata**

I am pretty sure that I lock the door last night... didn't have one window open..

Ino didn't got time today, so Hinata is here, but how did she get in?! no one other then me have a key! it's like both of them are the girl from the gurdge or something.

she is helping me with the the wig, makeup and dress... really looks cool in a wierd way.. this is the purple hellbunny punk dress.

''Hinata how did you get in?'' please tell me, ino won't say it to me.

''Sorry Naruto-kun I was told to keep it a secret, but I hope you don't hate my company to much'' she smiled.

sigh... it's amazing how she has changed since middle school, before she stammed alot when she was around me, she was really shy, people told me she had a crush on me like forever. But after she and Sasuke become friends it's like she forgot all about it, almost as If she knew I didn't see her that way.

''um Hinata'' how do I ask this...

''Yes Naruto-kun?'' she said with a sweet smile.

''don't be mad but... I know you are Sasuke's bestfriend and all.. how do you do it? and have you ever dated him?'' why must I always be so straight forward...

she laughing hard! this is something I never thought I see..

''haha! Naruto! Sasuke and I never really got along with anyone in school, I had to pretend to live up to the Hyuuga name and make my father proud and Sasuke.. well didn't like anyone... we both met on the roof at school... the first thing he thought of me, was that I was another fan girl.. but when I didn't even care that he was there.. and walked past him to the wall, to hit it with my fist. he was so shocked that he changed his mind and we have been friends ever since!'' she said with the cutest smile on her face.

that must be the wierdest story I have ever heard of.. I never knew Hinata was so violent... no wonder they are friends... they are more alike then what I ever thought...

''and here I always thougth of you as sweet and innocent...'' I said laughing a little... I wish I was more with Hinata at times... she is more fun than she let people know.

''coming from you? who kiss attacked Sasuke on a play! you're not any better Naruto!'' now I can see why Kiba fall in love with her.. she can really make fun of me... so mean.

''hey! just because you're that teme's bestfriend dosen't mean you have to be as mean as him!''

but somehow.. I like hinata this way to bad she has to act after her name at school... except when she is with Sasuke she is a bit more free..

''you still didn't tell me. did you two go out?''

''Sasuke said that it's to bad he is not Straight or else he would marry me! but we do pretend to be dating at times, but as you maybe already know I have a thing for you're bestfriend!''

Marry?! What?! eh... WHaaaaaaaaaaat! Kiba! this is even more surprising then the time with the dietramen that actually worked...

''eh.. like Kiba!'' when did this happend?

''yeah! he is fun and to just be with him is the most happiest feeling I can get, it's warm. please don't tell him.'' she said shyly...

warm feeling? that is what I get around Sasuke. maybe that is just a different thing.

''you should ask him out!'' when I said that she blushed like a tomato, looked so much like middel school at a second there...

''um.. eh naruto kun.. .se don't.. say.. anything.. and I will try to.. um... ask him...'' yup she is back to the shyness and stamming from middel school.. really cute.

''I will not tell him anything! good luck Hinata!'' I am so happy! Kiba will get the girl from his dreams!

ok the dress is on.. today I have blue wig bangs almost over my eyes... hinata made it really cool... I looked in the mirror.. I think I can escape Temes illness today...

''damn... I do look good...'' I think I do at least? it goes well with the body... what's wrong with me?...

''yes you do! you look really beautiful Naruto kun! '' she smiled, then she took more pictures..

''I am done here Naruto-kun..''

one day I will find out how she and Ino get's in my apartment, but for now it's time for school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8: Wanting a day off.**

I have skipped most of my periods today... my whole day will be on this roof where there is no guys that are drooling, no Sakura and Karin, no Kiba and his lovesickness, no teme. I want to be all alone today.

the shoes are killing me this leather dress is way to short and tight is so damn annoying! It's like I'm trapped in prison. how does anyone do this to themself!

I am happy Ino told me this would be my last day dressed as a girl, it was something with a date with Sai that was really important, so I didn't have to dress like this after today. one good thing at least. I took the wig of, better..

**20 minutes later**

the door to the roof opened ''Dobe! get to class. do you know how low you're grades are?'' why?! all I want is to be alone today.

''not today! I am in to much pain right now, to want all your fights and class, the guys are drolling, the girls show me more hate then normal.. I'll go to class tomorrow'' turned back to lay down there and look at the sky.

''then I will carry you to class.'' Sasuke said as stubborn as ever. what the hell! did he hear anything I said?

''Sasuke what does it have to do with you, if I take a day of or not?'' I know Sasuke sometimes tries to be nice but... It's so annoying that anyone at all will try today. I looked at Sasuke for a minute.

''Naruto you have no reason to be mad! now come with me to the classroom or you want me to carry you there? your choice'' why must that teme always find me.

''what no! and yes I have reason to be mad! I don't see you in shoes that's killing you and a stupid short dress! I will not go to class and If you won't let me get out of your sight, then come and join me watching the sky.'' Now I am really mad, stupid teme. he walked to me

''hn'' finaly giving up, well If that's you're answer ok. I can't take this anymore must get shoes away from me. Took my knee up against my chest and then I slowly took the slipper down on the shoe and the other. Free! I felt some dark eyes on me again, watching my every ...

''what? they are killing me.''I said. why does he smirk? why must everything about this guy be so confusing and why does he look at me like that.

Sasuke lifted me and took me over his shoulder and walked to class

''stupid teme! I said I take the day off!'' I keep on trying to get off but then he only hold me only tighter then. can't give in.

''Naruto. you. will. not. take. . off'' why does he act like he owns me or something!

''fine put me down! '' he never does this to anyone else, why must I suffer?

''no. I don't think so, you choose to be carried dobe!'' he smirked

''I didn't choose anything teme!'' sigh... why must he always decide for me, I can do things myself to you know. stupid teme. I blushed in embarrassment.

I will never get away from him... I give up... might as well talk to Sasuke.

''hey, teme how did you know it was me?'' I haven't seen him all day, he shouldn't know what I looks like today. I know I took the wig off but still.

''Do you know Hinata loves taking pictures?'' I don't like where this is going... Sasuke sounds way to happy..

''and I buyd her a big fox plush she calls it Kyuubi, for taking 50 pictures of you. well she loved the fox plush so much that she gave me 400'' Sasuke said with smirk, he looks really happy about this.

so that's why she took pictures... but I am in shock, when did she ever take so many pictures? she is just as evil as that bastard.

''why do you need pictures of me?'' I asked, he really got no reason for having them.

''oh dobe.. one day you will understand.'' Sasuke sighed.

Understand what? maybe he plans use them against me, something tells me that is wrong to.

oh... here we are one stupid class. I hate math from the bottom of my heart, now Sasuke is like a demon who glares at everyone that looks at me. Sakura on the other hand with her other Sasuke fangirls glared at me with hate.. hope this day would end soon...

Teme there is a reason why I wanted a day off...

**thanks for reading my story I think I will make 2 more chapters and then I will be done with this story :) I know I'm not a good author, but still is really fun^^**

**even if some of the character are a bit out of character.. sorry.**

**thanks for reading and have a nice day!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: so I am sick?**

lately I have tried to find out more about the warm feeling I get around Sasuke. I have asked Iruka and he told me to stop falling asleep in class and then I know. I have even asked Kiba, he told me it's means that I am hungry, Hinata said love, Temari said it's because I wear to much clothes, Shino said that sickness is on it's way and started talk of different sickness you could get, Shikamaru said it's trublesome.. NO ONE HELPS ME! google you're my last hope! I kept on typing.

why do I feel like someone is breathing in my neck?

'' Dobe what are you trying to find out this time?'' not again! I swear this bastard is everywhere I go now, I can try a milion years to make him get lost, but he will still find me.

''Sasuke! what did I tell you about I want alone time? '' I said a bit annoyed this time, just how long will he do this?

''hn'' that's not an answer teme!

I got out of everything I was doing, because of teme I can't even check google or anything at school.

'' Sasuke I really need to find out about something, no one tells me anything.'' for first time in life I will be saying please to him, something is really wrong with me...

''hn'' he looks at my arm, he must be still worried, even If the wound is almost healed now.

''oh stop it! the wound Is almost healed and that is not a answer! please leave me alone, just today and I help you with whatever you want from me tomorrow!'' I looked at him, he is considering it. please say yes, please say yes!

''I can do whatever I want with you tomorrow?'' what's with his voice sounds hot? the smirk and the lust in his eyes? maybe Ino know something? or maybe Sasuke is sick?

''Yes whatever you want! I just need to find something out here!'' so he is leaving? about time. he gave me the look before he left that said 'youwillregetsayingthat' and I already do...

**back to google**

this is what I found out:

_1. 'The state, sensation, or quality of producing or having a moderate degree of heat: an agreeable warmth in the house.'_

I only got an apartment and now I find out It's to much heat in there. Woah I learn something new every day! I smiled. ok let's take a quiz. the quiz reminded me of all my symptoms over Sasuke and let's see the result:

_2. 'Excitement or intensity, especially of emotion are often the case of love, when it comes to you, around this person. You might be a bit clueless, but all you need is to get a hold of your feelings and tell her/him what you really think, good luck!'_

what... WHAAAAAT! I am in love with that Bastard?! When was I ever clueless? this can't be right.. thinking that felt wrong. Blushed harder then ever... maybe I should go home for today.

''So It took you a quiz to figure it all out, looks like Me, Neji, Shika, Shino and Hinata won the bet!'' I turned around, Ino! no need to be so happy about this, they are so mean.

''you knew all along and you didn't even help me figure it out and you made a bet out of me?'' I said in a sad voice. She knew... why... I wanted to know so badly what was wrong with me, she could have told me. she sat down beside me.

'' well we we're 3 classes that made the bet of how long it would take and what way you figure it out, Naruto... when It comes to love it's only you who can find a way to figured it out, I can always try helping you, but let's face it, it's all up to you''

Ino's voice sounded so happy, but that smirk is still annoying! If I can Image, what is like to have a sister, Ino Is the closest I get

''Thank you Ino, but what now?'' hmm... as long as Sasuke never find out, I am safe.

''well Naru chan, you can tell him or hide it. It's all up to you'' what's with the annoying nickname? I frowned. but she is right.

''INO! no matter what that.. Sasuke must never know.''

she smile even wider, but why does she sigh?

''you know you are the only one he really looks at. You should try asking Sasuke kun out!'' that grin on her face was almost like it told me 'good luck'

before I got to ask her more, she was gone.

If he find out It won't end good. Shino was right I am sick... I'm sorry Sasuke, I never knew it was possible to get love sick...

I am going home and staying there, till I find a cure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: You can't stay sick forever!**

I have gave myself this day off, till I am a normal dude again, I mean how can I like him? It's to wierd! I sat down staring on my second bowl of Ramen.

this dosen't work... Ramen have been the love of my life ever since I was born. I can't do this, It must be a cure to stop liking Sasuke, and let my deep love for ramen cotinue. but just what?

what Is It to like about him? I don't get it, I was never like this around Sakura.

I must find out what Is wrong with me.

but first Ramen!

**3 days later**

I am lying on the floor, don't know what to do or what I haven't tried... I tried jiraiya's pervy books, I mixed pancakes and ramen, that was the first time I felt sick of them both, tried singing, reading medisin stories and facts and then trying them out.

even a prank with Kiba, It didn't work, we took some frogs in Karin's closet and when she opened it she screamed and then we made a phone call and said 'your gonna die in 7 days'. It was awesome, that scream! It was so fun, but Kakashi made us say sorry and take the cute frogs away. now we are also banned from watching horror movies. sigh...

''sigh... why... w..will nothing work?'' I found myself saying.

the door got full open.

''NARUUUUTOOO! get back to school or do you want you'r aunt here?'' Why must Iruka know where I am living. how many days have I been sleeping on the floor? or trying to find a cure?

''Ir...Iruka..'' my voice is so weak... I was trying to get up, but when I got up, I felt so weak. I fall right down again. I must have forgot the eating, when I tried to find the cure. I never seen Iruka-sensei freak so much out before.

''Naruto you will stay in bed and I will make something for you today''

''thank you dad!'' after that I felt that the sleepless time for the days I trying to save me from liking Sasuke was taking over my body. oh, well good night!

''what!'' the first time Iruka didn't know If he wanted to smile or If Naruto was dying.

''I wish I was'' Iruka said with a sad smile, while getting Naruto on to the bed.

**2 days later**

**(Sasuke thougths)**

'' dobe wake up.'' Sasuke said annoyd, It's been almost a week already, he promised he do whatever I wanted

''No I need...t.. cure'' what the hell does he dream about this time? so cute.

''wake up idiot!''

''what's..um.. the.. give me the cure mom!'' Naruto turned around. ignoring me dobe? well see If you like water.

I was about to take a big bowl of cold water over Naruto, but then I saw this book.

_Natuto's Diary_

I should not read this.. but then maybe I find out why he avoids school.

first page. oh? this is in middel school.

_25. september. 1997_

_I don't really get Sasuke, I mean just because I accedently kissed him on that play doesen't mean he should give me a smirk every damn time he see me. oh and Hinata showed me a cool self defense technic today._

really even in his diary he is hopeless. so that Is how he learned to protect himself, I must thank Hinata one day!

''heh'' can't help but smile.

maybe I should see what happens yesterday. turned many pages.

17. March. 2001

_I am lying on the floor again, I try new things everyday, but now I don't know what to do or what I haven't tried... I tried more on jiraiya's pervy books, tried singing a sad song, reading medisin stories and facts and then trying them all out._

_even a prank with Kiba, It didn't work, we took some frogs in Karin's closet and when she opened it she screamed and then we made a phone call and said 'your gonna die in 7 days'. It was awesome, that scream! It was so fun, but Kakashi made us say sorry and take the cute frogs away. now we are also banned from watching horror movies. sigh... I want to see a horror movie now. even If I will be the most scared one._

_I even tried kissing Shino, because Ino told me If you want to forget someone you like kiss someone else and shino didn't mind. but somehow I got pushed away from Shino by Kiba and ended up kissing Sai instead._

_of everyone just why him..._

_I thought Ino would be mad, but she just ended on the floor dying of laugher, while Hinata tried everything not to to laugh, but then she ended up crying and then laughing. I have never seen Kiba so pleased with himself, one day I will kill that bastard..._

so you tried kissing someone else, stupid. I really don't like it. I will punish you later Naruto!

''Dobe you must learn, you belong with me!''

I took the big bowl of cold water over Naruto.

**Naruto (thoughts/writing)**

''GAAAH! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!'' really how did he get in? he is just like a ghost sometimes! sigh...do not blush naruto, whatever you do, do not blush. damn It's to late.

''shut up Naruto'' Sasuke says annoyed

''No you shut up teme! how did you get in here?!''

''I have my ways'' Sasuke give me a smirk. why does everyone but me get in without a key? I don't get it.

''why did you have to make me wet then?! what do you want?'' I don't think I will like this.

''you had to wake up one way or another, but you really do look better like this and sign here! you did promise to do whatever I wanted.'' Sasuke gave me the biggest grin I ever seen.. this is really not good... but still that Is no reason for the water. stupid teme! really sometimes I should just say nothing.

''knowing you Sasuke, signing things are never smart when you comes with them'' I took my sleeping clothes of.

''Naruto put some clothes on!'' I looked at Sasuke, don't tell me he is sick, his whole face is red and the nosebleeding.

''Sasuke are you ok?'' hope he is ok. I walked closer took my hand on his face.

''your really sick Sasuke! I go make some soup!'' he is this warm, poor guy. Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

''Naruto GO GET A SHOWER NOW'' do I really stink that much?

''fine I make soup when I'm done!'' and here I am trying to be nice.

I walked to the closet to take a shirt and some jeans with me, first shower.

**20 minutes later**

I walked out of the shower, with a towel around my waist. what! Sasuke Is reading my diary?! no...

''for the last time put some clothes on!''

''sorry teme but you were reading my diary, I see now no reason to do anything.''

''Naruto you WILL put something on or I take you right here!'' why does he sound so scary and his face Is so red, this time I did shower, do I still stink?

''take me where? Sasuke your to sick to go out anywhere'' Sasuke sighed, why Is he trying so hard to make me dress up?

''Naruto...''

''fine!'' I said giving up, I took the clothes slowly on. Sasuke growled. no need to be that mad.

''Dobe now we need to talk!'' Sasuke says with a smirk.

**I had lot of work lately so sorry for the wait... thank you so much for reading this story! please review and have a nice day!^^**


End file.
